This invention relates to a device for use in a microwave oven for preparing hot beverages. In particularly, the invention is concerned with a device for preparing beverages such as cappuccino, cafe con latte, espresso, tea and other beverages. Some of these beverages may or may not include milk or dairy containing products. In other forms, the device can be used for injecting the essences of flavors into liquids in the form of flavored yogurts, flavored fruit juices, hot chocolate and similar products.
In the modern busy world it is desirable to provide devices that can be sold to a consumer for the quick preparation of hot beverages. Devices are known for making pots of coffee through a conventional electric element, but these are either slow or cumbersome for use by the consumer. Other devices are known for making espresso on a stovetop, and once again these are not of a consumer-friendly nature, such that they can be easily disposed of after use.
The device of the present invention can be used for providing hot drinks and/or drinks of different temperatures after their preparation in a microwave oven.
This invention also relates to a device system and method for use in and with a microwave oven for preparing and cooking digestible products such as beverages and foods. In particular, the invention is also concerned with a device for preparing beverages such as different coffee, coffee combinations, tea and tea combinations. Two or more components for the food or beverage can be combined to provide a desirable food or beverage. In other forms, the device can be used for adding essences of flavors into liquids, which can include milk products, fruit juices or the like. Moreover, the device can be used for brewing and fermenting purposes and for preparing and cooking solid food products and desserts.
It is desirable to provide a device as to a method which consumers can use for quick preparation of beverages and digestible foods which can include complete or other meals. A microwave oven is a useful device for facilitating quick preparation and/or cooking of food, and the invention uses the characteristics of a microwave oven to prepare desirable hot beverages, drinks, foods, desserts and other nutritional products.